


Every Face a Different Shade

by mrsreginagold (soleil_fiore14)



Series: Keep Coming Back Cause It's You I Crave [7]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, More shameless fluff and sweetness as per usual, Yes the title is pulled from The Phantom of the Opera, a masquerade seemed a good fit for Caliban and Vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_fiore14/pseuds/mrsreginagold
Summary: Caliban and Vanessa are settling in to married life when Dorian Gray hosts a masquerade ball. While she is eager to attend, her husband has some reservations. Luckily: they handle everything the best way that they can - together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I mentioned that the next work in this series would be the wedding...but this struck first. It was started before Halloween and intended to be finished a lot sooner, but between another ship of mine becoming canon and taking my attention away, life just generally getting busy and writers block/stalls hitting at inopportune times, it just didn't pan out as I planned. On the plus-side it ended up being longer. 
> 
> Some asides: I mention that Caliban works at the museum with Mr. Lyle. It felt like the right place to put him, though I did ponder on returning him to the theater. As usual, the little bit with Ethan was a joy to write because I love his character and hope to use him more in this verse in the future, and it's my first time really writing Dorian, so I hope he doesn't come across as OOC. He's a difficult one to grasp. 
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys the newest entry in this universe, and hopefully I will get to that wedding fic sometime down the line.

Every Face a Different Shade

 

 

                             “Dearest, you have been translating that text for the better part of three hours,” Vanessa announced as she walked through the doors of the study, prompting her husband to look up from his current project. “It is time for a break.”

              Caliban blinked his golden-colored eyes in astonishment and glanced at the clock. “Has it really been three hours?”

              She set the tray she was holding – laden with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits – on the desk in front of him and then moved around to where he was sitting. “Yes, my love…” without further preamble, she settled on his lap and draped an arm around his broad shoulders before leaning in and nipping teasingly at his ear. “Let’s see if we can find something much more enjoyable for you to get engrossed in, hmm?”

              He attempted to stifle a moan and failed when her lips moved from his ear to his neck, right over the scar that traveled down along the side, which was particularly sensitive. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close as she continued in her attentions.

              Grinning against his skin and well-aware that she had him at her mercy now, Vanessa undid his shirt collar, exposing a triangle of pale skin and another scar, which ran across his clavicle.

              “I can tell that you have something _specific_ in mind,” Caliban curled his fingers into his beloved’s hair when she dipped her head and began kissing along the raised flesh. “And I cannot complain.”

              Vanessa chuckled and pulled back to gaze warmly into his eyes. “Am I that easy to decipher?”

              “Considering the fact that we spent the _bulk_ of our honeymoon in Paris rarely leaving the hotel…yes,” he laughed softly and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. “You, my dear, are rather insatiable.”

              “It’s your fault you know?”

              “Oh really?” he arched an eyebrow. “How so?”

              “Well, for one: you’re irresistible and equally insatiable, and for another: there’s no place I feel safer than in your arms.”

              His heart skipped happily at her admission, and he gently tugged her forward in order to claim her mouth with his.

              Vanessa gladly returned the kiss, all-but melting into his arms as their embrace grew in ardor.

              Of course, just as the sparks began to ignite: they were interrupted by an amused ahem, and looked over to see Ethan Chandler grinning impishly at them.

              “This is why you lock doors,” he shrugged when identical glares were sent in his direction. “Oh and Dorian’s here to see you.”

              Vanessa sat back with a sigh but made no move to leave her beloved’s arms. “Have a care to be more specific Mr. Chandler. Is Mr. Gray here to see me, my husband, or the both of us?”

              Ethan’s brow furrowed. “Both…I think?”

              Caliban bit back a laugh thanks to the perplexed expression on the wolf’s face.

              Vanessa shook her head then stood, smoothing out her skirt and blouse in order to look more presentable.

              She reached her hand out to her husband to help him out of his chair, and took a few moments to ensure that he looked impeccable as well. “Come on,” she fiddled with his collar, “We may as well see what Dorian wants.”

              “So long as you do most of the talking…something about that man always puts me on edge,” Caliban requested, tucking a stray lock of hair away from his wife’s eyes when he noticed that it was out of place.

              She smiled gratefully at him for the gesture and then linked their arms together so they could adjourn to the drawing room, where they typically met guests.

 

              Dorian was studying one of Sir Malcolm’s maps when they arrived, his back turned to them.

              Vanessa cleared her throat to announce their presence and then stated: “To what do we owe the pleasure, Mr. Gray?”

              Dorian turned towards them, a smile gracing his eternally youthful features. “I hope that I haven’t interrupted anything important…forgive me, but I am uncertain how to address the two of you now,” his eyes twinkled merrily.

              “Formally, we’re Mr. and Mrs. Clare,” Vanessa informed, guiding Caliban forward so they could speak candidly with their guest. “However, since we are all friends, you may still call me Vanessa, and I’m sure my beloved will not mind being called Caliban.”

              Dorian arched an eyebrow. “You prefer your middle name to John?”

              “Yes. I’ve always felt that it suits me better,” Caliban admitted, glancing sideways at his wife. It was the truth in its own way, as they had needed to come up with legal documents in order for them to marry, so he had added the name he preferred to the one that he went by in public.

              Vanessa smiled reassuringly at him before turning her attention back to Dorian. “Is there a specific reason you stopped by, or did you just wish to visit?”

              Dorian reached into his coat and procured several envelopes. “I came by because I’m hosting a ball and wanted to invite everyone. Would you be so kind as to pass these on to Sir Malcolm and Mr. Chandler?”

              Vanessa felt her love go still at the mention of a gathering. Their wedding had been a small, intimate affair with their close friends, and their honeymoon had been much of the same. Caliban and crowds of people were not exactly something that went hand-in-hand.

              As if he sensed her husband’s trepidation, Dorian leaned forward to elaborate. “It’s a masquerade. Have either of you been to one before?”

              “Oh!” Vanessa opened their invitation, “I’m familiar with the concept but I’m afraid that I’ve never had the pleasure.”

              “All the guests wear masks,” Dorian explained, looking directly at Caliban. “I thought it would be fun.”

              “We’d be _honored_ , Dorian,” Vanessa read over the swirling script that decorated the cream-colored paper in her hand. “It’s a wonderful idea.”

              Caliban fidgeted a little under her grasp but she tightened her fingers around his arm and he went still again. He managed a smile at Dorian and nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

              “Well then…I will not keep you, but you will both come?” Dorian looked back and forth between the newlyweds.

              “We’ll be there,” Vanessa promised. “And I’ll make sure that Sir Malcolm and Ethan respond promptly to their invitations as well.”

              Caliban nodded again, keeping his smile in place even though a multitude of alarms seemed to be ringing in his head.

              “Brilliant!” Dorian’s eyes lit up at the positive response. “Then I shall bid you good day.” He bowed his head politely and then made his way out of the drawing room.

              Caliban looked ready to collapse in a heap, so the second that their friend was gone, Vanessa steered him towards the divan.

              “What did I just agree to?” he asked faintly as they sat down.

              “A ball. You agreed to go to a masquerade ball.” Vanessa tenderly stroked over his cheek. “And I promise you, my love, it will be fine. You don’t even need to worry about your face…” she knew well of his reservations when it came to his looks, even though she personally found him beautiful.

              “It’s…it’s not my face that I’m worried about, it’s embarrassing you.” His eyes locked with hers.

              Vanessa’s heart clenched at the fear apparent in his gold-colored gaze. “Not possible,” she leaned forward and stole a kiss. “You have proven, time and time again, that you are a complete gentleman.”

              “To you, perhaps…but this will be our first public outing as husband and wife. What if I make a fool of myself?”

              “You won’t,” she replied, adamant, and then stood up and extended her hand to him. “Because _we_ …are going to practice beforehand, starting with the waltz. It’s been some time since I’ve danced myself.”

              He blinked up at her, and then chuckled softly and placed his hand within hers. “No comments about the sea waiting for me this time?”

              Her smile widened as she hauled him to his feet. “You’ve already set sail. Now you need to stay on course.”

              “Well then…I suppose that makes you my compass,” he murmured as she pulled him close, settling one hand on her hip and wrapping the other around her back.

              She nodded, and then counted quietly as she began to guide him in the steps.

              He had always proved a quick study, and before long: they were whirling around the room, caught up in their dance and their feelings for one another.

 

              The night of the masquerade finally arrived a couple weeks later, and with it: Caliban’s nerves returned.

              Despite Vanessa’s coaching, he was certain that _somehow_ he would accidentally ruin the evening.

              It was because of these fears that he took a little longer than necessary to get ready. After assessing his reflection several times and smoothing down his hair, which was pulled back into a neat ponytail; he placed the mask his wife had given him on his face and then took a deep breath before venturing into their bedroom from the bath.

              “Van, I feel utterly ridiculous…” he stopped in his tracks when Vanessa turned towards him and he could see just how stunning she looked.

              For her part, Vanessa was staring just as much.

              Their outfits were coordinated on purpose, and she had been the one to choose the color scheme.

              The suit that Caliban wore was traditional – a dark gray tailcoat paired with identically colored pants and a light blue waistcoat, while the shirt he wore beneath was a shade of silver.

              Vanessa’s evening-dress was made out of a fine satin that was the same blue color as his waistcoat. It slightly bared her shoulders, but the dip of the bodice was modestly cut so as not to be too scandalous. The skirt was full, and he could only surmise just how much layering of fabric had been used to achieve that effect. The gown was trimmed with silver lace and pearls, and she finished off the look with gloves, a fan, and of course her mask. Her dark hair was swept into an up-do save for several tendrils that fell stylishly around her face.

              Their masks were butterfly based; which again: was Vanessa’s idea.

              She took a step towards him, her eyes raking appraisingly over his tall form. “You look _so_ handsome.”

              “And you look breath-taking,” he managed, bridging the space between them and curling his arms around her waist before ducking his head to kiss her.

              She gladly returned the affection, nuzzling their noses together when he pulled back. “I promise that we won’t stay for long. A few dances, drinks and socialization and then I’m dragging you back here so I can peel every piece of this off you… _very_ slowly,” her gaze grew seductive and she deliberately ran her fingers up over his chest.

              His expression matched hers and he smirked before whispering: “So long as I get to do the same with this dress.”

              “Oh that is a promise you must keep,” she grinned.

              Caliban chuckled and then kissed her again before moving to her side and extending his arm to her. “Shall we?”

              Vanessa’s blue eyes glittered happily and she took his arm, and then together: they set out into the night.

 

              The best way to describe Dorian Gray’s parties was lavish, and the masquerade that he had organized was no exception.

              Caliban stared in awe at the opulence of the portrait room, which had been converted into a temporary dance floor. “I know you said that he possessed many…but I had no idea,” he tilted his head back to try to peer at the paintings closest to the ceiling.

              Vanessa chuckled and kept her arm clasped around his. “Yes, he owns the quite the collection.”

              A butler passed them with a tray of drinks, and she quickly nabbed a couple of glasses. “Here,” she handed one to him. “Let’s see if we can find our host.”

              “Knowing Mr. Gray, he will find us,” Caliban chuckled and took a quick sip of champagne.

              As if on cue, they heard Dorian calling out their names and turned to find him making his way through the throng of people. “

              “I’m so glad that you came,” he aimed a charming smile at Vanessa and briefly kissed her hand before clapping Caliban on the shoulder in greeting. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to give to the two of you, if you don’t mind following me for a moment?”

              The couple exchanged a slightly confused glance before nodding and allowing Dorian to escort them out from the room.

 

              They followed their friend up the hallway until he reached a large pair of doors.

              “Vanessa has mentioned your great love of reading,” Dorian glanced at Caliban. “And I recently found something that I think you will appreciate.” Without further preamble, he pushed the doors open and gestured for the pair to follow him.

              Caliban’s eyes went wide when he saw the scope of Dorian’s personal library. Sir Malcolm’s collection was rather substantial, but it paled in comparison to the veritable treasure trove of books that were before him now.

              Vanessa was equally in awe of the vast array of reading material. “Dorian…this is _quite_ the collection.”

              “How did you even find all of these?” Caliban breathed.

              Dorian smiled mysteriously and walked over to a particular shelf. “I have my sources…ah! Here it is,” he pulled out a large, leather-bound folio carefully, and then turned towards them. “I take it you’re familiar with Shakespeare?”

              They both nodded in unison.

              The smile widened into a grin as he approached his friends. “One of his original folios…I’ve managed to locate several.”

              “Aren’t many believed to be lost?” Vanessa quirked an eyebrow.

              “As I said: I have sources. I thought this one would be particularly meaningful…” he opened the tome and flipped to a specific page.

              Caliban’s eyes roamed over the Bard’s scrawl, his breath catching in his throat when he realized which play was before him. “ _The Tempest._ ”

              “It’s yours, if you wish,” Dorian offered. “I can have it sent over to you tomorrow.”

              “Dorian, that is beyond generous,” Vanessa began.

              “We certainly appreciate the gesture, but…to part it from the others…” Caliban shook his head. “It doesn’t seem right.”

              “Would you be willing to accept the entire collection of the folios then?” Dorian asked. “I feel like they should be with someone who can care for them properly…my expertise lies more with art.”

              Vanessa looked over at her husband, who worked at the museum with their friend Ferdinand Lyle. Naturally, the bibliophile had taken to the manuscripts housed there and his main job was to care for them. “He makes a good point.”

              “I will not take no for an answer, Caliban,” once again, Dorian’s smirk was in place. “Please allow me to have them packaged and sent to you.”

              Caliban locked eyes with Vanessa, and after a few moments of silent communication, he nodded and extended his hand out to Dorian. “Then, yes…I accept.”

              Judging by Dorian’s beaming grin in response and the firm handshake that he gave, it was the right answer.

 

              When they all arrived back in the portrait gallery, most of the guests were swirling around on the dance floor.

              After Dorian politely excused himself and went off in search of a partner, Vanessa looked expectantly at Caliban. “Ready to put those lessons to good use?”

              He chuckled, turned around and immediately drew her into his arms. “As I will ever be.” He smiled sweetly and then guided her into the waltz.

              Vanessa’s heart skipped happily in her chest, and she smiled lovingly in return as they fell into the steps of the dance.

 

              They spent the majority of the evening in one another’s arms, indulging in multiple dances and occasionally breaking to get a drink or some food.

              Eventually, however, Vanessa’s desire to get Caliban home and into their bed took precedence and when the opportunity struck to take their leave, she did not hesitate.

              “Did you enjoy yourself?” Caliban helped her with her coat after they walked in the front door of the Murray residence.

              She nodded, and once he had hung up their overcoats, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. “That I did…and you?” she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

              Well-versed in his wife’s seduction methods. Caliban smirked slightly and then twisted to face her. “Surprisingly, yes.”

              “Good.” She reached out and tenderly plucked his mask from his face, and then took a moment to unbind his hair, admiring the way it framed his face once it fell loose.

              He gently removed her mask before touching his forehead to hers. “Now…about that promise you made earlier this evening…”

              “Oh trust me love, I haven’t forgotten,” she assured him, before capturing his mouth in a fervent kiss.

              He returned the embrace with equal passion, and then swept her up in his arms and carried her, bridal-style, to their room.

 

              Satiated in every manner possible: Vanessa grinned and stretched languidly before slinging an arm over her husband’s chest, their nude bodies still mostly tangled with each other and the sheets of the bed after many rounds of lovemaking.

              He turned his head towards hers and pressed a light kiss to her temple. “It was kind of Dorian to offer us those manuscripts…we should think of a way to thank him.”

              “Well, we’ll just have to invite him to our own masquerade someday,” she murmured, her lips brushing against his clavicle as she snuggled further into his arms.

              “That would require us to actually have an estate of our own,” Caliban remarked..

              “Well…I wasn’t supposed to say anything until the holidays but,” she glanced up at him, “The reason that Sir Malcolm has been refurbishing his country estate is because he wants to pass it to us.”

              At this new information, his eyes went wide and he shifted in order to rest on his elbow and talk to her more candidly. “ _That_ was why he didn’t want us helping him out?”

              Vanessa turned onto her side, gathering the sheets around her like a dress and nodding. “Yes. It was meant to be our Christmas gift but it seems he’s finishing up early. Just…do me a favor and act surprised when he gives us the deed?”

              He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “Of course. Well…it looks like we’ll have to be very clever with our Christmas gifts this year.”

              She laughed and curled up in his arms once more. “Yes, but if we work together, I’m sure we’ll find something perfect for both of them.”

              Caliban brushed her hair away from her neck and gathered her as close as possible, smiling as he contemplated their future and looking forward to the months ahead.

 

The End

 

             

 

             

             

             

             

             


End file.
